between
by ofchanyeol
Summary: "Tatapanmu menggangguku." / yaoi / chansoo / kaisoo / chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**BETWEEN****  
****author : firetomylight****  
****cast : – do kyungsoo **– park chanyeol - kim jongin ****

****chaptered fic****

****chansoo/kaisoo****

* * *

**boyxboy**

**dont like please leave**

* * *

"_Schedule_ anda untuk hari ini pukul 3 sore _meeting_ dengan Mr. Lee, pukul 5 sore menghadiri peresmian gedung A, selanjutnya makan malam dengan putri tuan Jang CEO dari Jang Corp."

"Coret yang terakhir."

"Maaf?"

"Coret yang terakhir, kau ingin namamu tercoret dari daftar karyawan perusahaan ini."

"Ne-ne, maaf."

"Siapa yang mengatur jadwal makan malamku dan putri CEO Jang?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu terdiam sesaat, antara menimbang jawaban apa yang paling tepat yang harus ia utarakan pada atasannya ini.

"Sulli sudah berapa lama kau menjadi sekretarisku."

"Satu, satu tahun." jawab Sulli, yang tahu betul sifat atasannya ini, mengintimidasi bahkan hanya dengan tatapan dan perkataannya.

"Lu-"

"Luhan hyung, kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smart phone_ putih dari sakunya dan men_dial_ satu nomor diantara list kontaknya.

.

.

_"Kediaman keluarga Park, ada yang.."_

_"Dimana Kyungsoo?"_

_"Ah, Tuan Chanyeol, Tuan Kyungsoo sedang mengikuti kelas Piano."_

_"Siapkan dia untuk makan malam bersamaku malam ini."_

_"Baik tuan."_

* * *

Kyungsoo mengakhiri kelas pianonya hari ini dengan helaan nafas panjang. Tangan mungilnya mengusap keringat tipis dipelipisnya. Bukan lelah, hanya mungkin otaknya terlalu keras berfikir atau mungkin menghafal? Satu tahun bahkan bukan waktu yang lama untuknya beradaptasi dengan semua keadaan ini. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu cepat untuk sekedar dimengerti, lagipula siapa Kyungsoo hanya untuk sekedar mengelak, menolak, bahkan lari dari keadaan ini, orang tak tau malu, tak tau diri.

.

.

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Kyungsoo."_

"_Tatapanmu menggangguku."_

_Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan dari lelaki tinggi bersuara berat dihadapannya. _

"_Yang ini." dengan sekali jentikkan jari dari Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu, seorang lelaki berwajah mesum dengan senyum super lebar dibibirnya mendekati Kyungsoo, merangkul bahunya, kencang, memberikan tekanan disana._

"_Dia permata kami."_

"_Aku tau, keindahan sebuah seni tidak akan luput dari mataku." _

_Kyungsoo masih tertunduk. _

"_Tentang harga.."_

"_Kau bisa berbicara dengan asistenku, jadi apa dia bisa kubawa sekarang?"_

"_Kyungsoo, mulai saat ini dia tuanmu. Park Chanyeol."_

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunnya.

"Ya?"

"Tuan Kyungsoo, ijinkan kami untuk membantu anda mempersiapkan diri anda."

"Tu-tunggu?"

"Ini perintah dari tuan Chanyeol." jawab salah satu wanita muda berpakaian _maid_.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak karena ini bukan suatu pilihan dan ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi.

Begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut secara otomatis tubuhnya akan merespon pasrah dan menuruti keadaan. Seperti saat ini, setelah membersihkan diri ia akan menggunakan pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh _maid_ yang ada di rumah ini, rumah milik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga hanya bisa pasrah begitu selesai berpakaian ia akan dipoles diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri kerajaan, yang sebenarnya ia tidak suka. Mobil mewah milik Chanyeol pun sudah menunggu didepan gerbang siap mengantarnya menuju pusat kehidupannya, karena Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memiliki dunianya sendiri, dunia yang saat ini ditempatinya adalah tempat dimana ia dipinjami sebuah kehidupan oleh seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol yang mengatur seluruh porosnya.

"Sempurna."

Kata yang selalu Chanyeol ucapkan untuk menggambarkan Kyungsoo, koleksi seni favoritnya.

Kedua pipi Kyungsoo bersemu tipis setiap kali mendengar Chanyeol memujanya, secara tidak langsung. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tau garis hidupnya untuk dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang salah dan dalam satu waktu harus ia syukuri juga.

"Pesanan anda Tuan."

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya lebih lebar begitu melihat makanan yang tersaji tepat dihadapannya. Kepiting, ya benar itu kepiting. Ia selalu berfikir Chanyeol akan marah ketika menerima penolakan atau sekedar opini darinya.

Dan yang Kyungsoo takutkan pun terjadi.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ne."

"Ada apa dengan leher dan tanganmu." Chanyeol begitu _perfectionist_ untuk sekedar melihat secara detail salah satu benda seninya yang cacat. Ia menaruh alat makannya kehilangan selera untuk melanjutkan acara makan malam itu.

"Aku." Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya. Ujung matanya menangkap bercak kemerahan yang memenuhi tangan putih porselennya.

"Aku alergi kepiting." lanjutnya.

* * *

"Prang!"

"Prang!"

"Prang!"

Chanyeol membuang, membanting, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya kearah benda-benda disekelilingnya begitu kakinya menginjakkan istananya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Argh!"

"Paman Kim! Paman Kim!" ketua pelayan bernama Kim Yong Bin yang biasa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo panggil Paman Kim dengan segera mendekati Chanyeol yang berusaha menetralkan amarahnya.

"Ya, tuan."

"Panggilkan dokter Lee, sembuhkan Kyungsoo sekarang!"

"Baik tuan."

.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut begitu melihat seseorang berpakaian dokter dan paman Kim masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Paman?"

"Tuan Chanyeol meminta dokter Lee untuk menyembuhkanmu Tuan."

"Paman, panggil aku Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo ah."

"Dan aku tidak sakit, ini hanya alergi, apa Chanyeol benar-benar marah?"

"Sebaiknya biarkan dokter Lee segera memeriksamu."

Kyungsoo selalu berfikir. Tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghindari kemarahan Chanyeol.

Dan lagi, untuk kali ini apa alasan Chanyeol marah? Kyungsoo tidak menolak pilihannya untuk memakan kepiting itu, dan Dimana letak kesalahannya ketika ia tidak memberitau Chanyeol ia alergi kepiting. Ia bahkan hanya sebuah dari sekian banyak koleksi seni Chanyeol.

"Paman Kim." panggil Kyungsoo begitu lelaki yang tidak berusia muda lagi itu akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Chanyeol."

Paman Kim tersenyum tipis.

"Ia pasti akan memaafkanmu tanpa kau meminta, mungkin ia hanya sulit untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri saat ini."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memaafkan dirinya sendiri?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Selamat beristirahat Kyungsoo ah." meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya besar dihati dan pikirannya.

* * *

_"Sambungkan teleponku dengan Kyungsoo."_

_"Baik tuan."_

_"Cha-chanyeol?"_

_"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengirim dokter untuk mengobatiku semalam."_

Ada helaan nafas lega diujung sana yang Kyungsoo dengar.

_"Istirahatlah."_

Kata terakhir sebelum Chanyeol menutup teleponnya.

"Wow!"

Chanyeol memicingkan kedua matanya, menaruh kembali _smart phone_ disaku celananya.

"Park Chanyeol! Apakah ini pertanda salju akan turun dimusim panas?"

"Hentikan kekonyolan ucapanmu Kim Jongin."

"Seorang Park Chanyeol perduli! HAHAHAHA."

"Shh."

"HAHAHAHA."

"Berhenti Kim Jongin."

"HAHAHA ini lucu sekali!"

"Aku pergi."

"Hey hey tunggu, Baiklah-baiklah, jadi apa yang membawamu ingin bertemu denganku."

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya kembali, berhadap - hadapan dengan Jongin, teman kecilnya, satu - satunya orang yang mampu bertahan berada didekatnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi privat tutor bahasa inggris untuk Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti."

"Kau akan menggajiku?"

"Ada pertanyaan lain?"

"HAHAHA kau memang tidak pernah berubah Chanyeol ah, baiklah, aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu." Jongin meninggalkan satu senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

* * *

"_Tuan Chanyeol"_

"_Panggil aku Chanyeol."_

"_Chan-chanyeol sshi."_

"_Chanyeol saja."_

"_Ta-tapi"_

"_Chanyeol saja kau dengar?"_

"_Ba-baiklah Chanyeol."_

"Sepertinya, hatiku bermain terlalu jauh."

* * *

.

.

.

Sekilas ide yang kebetulan lewat ketika aku mau nulis kelanjutan fanficku yang lain.

Please give this fic love, if you dont mind! xixixi.

**_xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN****  
****author : firetomylight****  
****cast : – do kyungsoo **– park chanyeol - kim jongin****

**chaptered fic**

**chansoo/kaisoo**

**{2}**

* * *

**boyxboy**

**dont like please leave**

* * *

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo berhenti tepat berjarak dua langkah dari sebuah pintu, tujuannya. Jemarinya tak berhenti bermain dengan ujung piyama tidurnya, bulir tipis mengalir dipelipisnya.

.

.

"_Ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda tuan Kyungsoo?" Paman Kim membereskan nampan berisi mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong, makan malam Kyungsoo hari ini. _

_Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Ini obatnya." Kyungsoo menerima beberapa butir obat alergi dan antibiotik, mengambil gelas air putih disampingnya dan meminumnya._

"_Beristirahatlah tuan." Paman Kim tersenyum._

"_Paman, harus berapa kali, panggil aku Kyungsoo saja." Kyungsoo memajukan ujung bibirnya lucu._

"_Ah, aku ingat, Kyungsoo. Beristirahatlah." Paman Kim mengambil nampan disebelah Kyungsoo dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, terhenti tepat ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya._

"_Pa-paman Kim." panggil Kyungsoo ragu._

"_Ada yang bisa saya bantu Kyungsoo?"_

"_Chan-Chanyeol." Paman Kim tersenyum._

"_Tuan Chanyeol ada diruangannya saat ini dan pintunya tidak pernah tertutup untukmu Kyungsoo. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"_Eh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya._

"_Sepertinya tidak ada. Selamat malam." _

'_Bagaimana Paman Kim bisa tau.'_

.

.

Kyungsoo menghitung dalam hati satu sampai sepuluh, dihitungan ke sepuluh ia akan memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu berwarna putih dengen pinggiran berwarna emas itu.

'_Satu'_ satu tarikan nafas panjang.

'_Dua'_

'_Tiga'_

'_Empat'_ satu getaran kecil lewat didadanya.

'_Li-lima'_ debarannya menguat.

'_Enam' _

'_Tujuh' _

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ragu lagi.

'_Delapan'_ debarannya menggila.

'_Sembilan'_ sekarang memenuhi dada dan menutup rongga-rongga udaranya.

'_Sepuluh'_

'_Selesaikan ini atau kau bisa gila, Kyungsoo'_ ketukan terdengar tepat begitu Kyungsoo selesai mengitung, tanpa Kyungsoo tau dibalik pintu itu sosok sumber getaran dihatinya, yang ia belum tau sebabnya, mendekat.

"Kyungsoo?" kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tepat begitu ia membuka pintu.

Kyungsoo masih terbius aroma shampoo yang Chanyeol pakai, aroma kesukaannya.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol, lagi karena belum mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kyungsoo sshi?" jemari kanan Chanyeol memegangi ujung dagu Kyungsoo, mengembalikan kesadarannya, menatap lurus, _eye to eye_.

"Eh-eh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, kesekian kali.

"A-aku."

'_Apa yang aku lakukan disini?'_

"Bisakah aku mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanku?"

"Aku, tersesat."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek.

"Aku akan memecat semua maid pribadimu besok."

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Tu-tunggu, tapi kenapa?"

"Mereka gagal menjagamu."

"Bu-bukan, sebenarnya." Chanyeol memutus perkataan Kyungsoo, menggenggam jemari kiri Kyungsoo, menyelipkan jemarinya diantara selanya. Mengantar Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya.

"Istirahatlah." Chanyeol melepas genggamannya seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, aku tadi ingin meminta maaf." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menaruh dokumen ditangannya kasar begitu melihat seseorang memasuki ruangannya. _Mood_nya sedang buruk, karena pekerjaan yang menggila menyita hampir seluuh waktunya.

"Adikku bagaimana kabarmu?"

"_Mood_ku sedang buruk hyung, lain kali saja bertamunya."

"Apa pantas kau berbicara seperti itu pada hyungmu sendiri?"

"Luhan hyung, pulanglah."

Sosok yang dipanggil Luhan itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya merindukan adik kecilku. Aku mendengar kabar yang menggangguku selama aku berada di New York."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tau Luhan tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Aku sudah dewasa hyung, berhenti mengurusiku."

"Park Chanyeol, aku selalu mengawasimu. Ingat?"

Satu kalimat Luhan sukses menghancurkan mood Chanyeol, membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Hyung, tolonglah."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Luhan mendekat, mengusap surai hitam Chanyeol perlahan.

"Ingat, aku tidak suka ada yang membuat konsentrasi adikku terbagi."

"Kau tau kan ketika aku tidak menyukai sesuatu hal, hal itu harus musnah." lanjut Luhan.

"Argghtt." Chanyeol mengacak surainya, berteriak keras selepas kepergian Luhan.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari tergesa melewati anak tangga menuju ruangan dimana kelas Bahasa Inggris pertamanya akan dimulai, masih didalam istana milik Chanyeol. Hari ini ia terlambat bangun karena tidak bisa tidur semalam, memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Brukk."

"Auh." Kyungsoo memegangi lututnya yang sedikit tergores, meninggalkan memar disana.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak membantu membereskan buku-buku Kyungsoo yang ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya melihat sosok dihadapannya, asing.

"Aku Kim Jongin." uluran tangan pertama yang Jongin berikan begitu kesadarannya kembali setelah tak putus menatap manik hitam Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kyungsoo."

.

.

"Ah, bagaimana ini." desah Kyungsoo pelan. Pikirannya terbagi antara pelajaran yang sedang diberikan Jongin dan luka memar dilututnya.

Jongin, Kim Jongin. Seseorang yang tidak sengaja membuatnya terjatuh yang ternyata adalah tutor untuk kelas bahasa inggrinya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Jongin sshi aku tidak mendengar pertanyaanmu, apa bisa kau ulangi?"

Jongin tersenyum.

"Aku sedang tidak bertanya Kyungsoo."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." jujur Kyungsoo.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanyanya, pandangannya seolah tak bisa lepas, terhipnotis kedua mata itu.

"Maaf Jongin sshi, aku hanya akan sangat merasa bersalah jika kau harus kehilangan pekerjaanmu dihari pertama kau bekerja."

"Aku, tidak mengerti."

"Bagaimana ini, Chanyeol pasti akan memecatmu begitu melihat memar ini." Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah.

Butuh waktu lima detik sebelum akhirnya Jongin tertawa.

Ini tidak masuk akal.

"Maafkan aku." sesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekat menyisakan beberapa centimeter, memuaskan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya Jongin, penasaran.

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Chanyeol memecat seluruh maid pribadi yang ia tugaskan untuk menjagaku hanya karena aku tersesat dan aku tidak tau berapa puluh orang yang kehilangan pekerjaannya hanya karena Chanyeol tidak suka mereka menatapku atau dari cara mereka tersenyum padaku."

"Bagaimana, bagaimana jika dia melihat memar ini." lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tau apa alasan yang membuatnya berkata seterbuka ini pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin Chanyeol memecatku?" tebak Jongin.

Mungkin itu alasannya, tapi kenapa?

"Tenanglah. dia tidak akan memecatku."

Dan entah mengapa dengan satu kalimat terakhir dari Jongin, hati Kyungsoo merasa tenang.

.

.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, Tuan Jongin, Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di meja makan."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera turun." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Ini mustahil. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengajak Jongin untuk makan malam bersama, sementara dia tidak pernah perduli dengan privat tutor Kyungsoo yang lain. Meskipun Kyungsoo akui Jongin memang berbeda. Dia menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan. Kyungsoo menghabiskan kelas bahasa inggrisnya bercerita dengan Jongin, meskipun ia hanya menjawab apa yang Jongin tanyakan padanya. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak pernah merasa dirinya seperti orang-orang , berkehidupan normal lainnya, sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kelas bahasa inggris pertamamu Kyungsoo?"

"Ba-baik."

Kyungsoo selalu gugup dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah kau pertanyakan Chan, kau memilih tutor yang tepat untuknya."

"Diam Kim Jongin, aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan apapun. Aku mengenal temenku ini dengan cukup baik." ujar Jongin seolah mengetahui pertanyaan yang memenuhi fikiran Kyungsoo saat ini, membuatnya hampir tersedak.

"Habiskan makan malammu dan kembali kekamar Kyungsoo."

Jongin melemparkan senyuman mengejek kearah Chanyeol. Hanya mereka berdua saat ini di teras atas istana Chanyeol.

"Jadi dia penyebab perubahan seorang Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab perkataan Jongin.

"Aku salut dengan ketajaman matamu soal seni." lanjut Jongin.

"Diamlah."

"Diantara semua koleksi senimu, apa dia favoritmu?"

"Dia.."

"Tentu bukan, aku tau kau dengan sangat baik. Tak lama lagi kau juga akan bosan, membuangnya di gudang penyimpanan koleksi senimu, seperti yang lain." ada nada mengejek disana.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin sekilas sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Jadi sudah sejauh itu perasaanmu padanya?"

.

.

'_Ini kamarmu.'_

'_Te-terima kasih tuan.'_

'_Berhenti memanggilku tuan.'_

'_Chan-chanyeol'_

'_Jangan menatapku, tatapanmu menggangguku.'_

'_Ba-baik, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

'_Menjaga dirimu'_

'…_.'_

'_Karena aku paling benci, Koleksiku rusak, apalagi cacat.'_

* * *

.

.

updated! maaf kalo pendek.

masih ada yang bingung? leave di review aja yah nanti aku coba perjelas bagian mana yang buat bingung.

yang mau marah karena aku updating fanfic ini duluan meninggalkan yang lain atau req chapter depan panjang juga review yah!

terima kasih buat responnya di chapter sebelumnya. hehehe.

.

.

oiya aku baru buat ask fm (ofchanyeol), temenan disana yuk :D

**_xoxo_**


End file.
